


An Excellent Plan

by BettyHT



Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: Hoss has to work at out maneuvering his brothers in order to spend time with a young lady.





	An Excellent Plan

Hoss' Excellent Plan

Hoss carried the supplies out to the buckboard and dumped them in without caring how much noise it made. He walked back in the store and picked up the next crate and trudged out with that too. He was thinking of his brothers, and it was just so very frustrating and bothersome. They had a pretty houseguest for a week, and he hadn't had a single moment alone with her. Joe was always inviting Catherine down to the breaking corrals to show off his bronco busting skills or asking her to take a walk in the garden with him. And that Adam was worse with those songs he sang to Catherine and reading from those books the two of them liked so much. Well she had said she would like to ride with him and see the wildflowers in the valley that were so pretty and the new twin fawns he had seen there frolicking just the week before, but she never had a chance with her time being split between his older brother and his younger one. Hoss heard a feminine throat clearing behind him and turned to see Melissa, Joe's girl of the month or maybe the week or maybe not for long based on the look on her face.

"Hoss Cartwright, I would like you to give your brother a message. I would really really like to see him so I could tell him what cliff he could jump off of. He has been two timing me and I just won't stand for it. I would like to tell him just what I think of him if you know what I mean. That, that, weasel!"

"Yes, Miss Melissa, I'll be sure to tell him."

Melissa stomped away, and Hoss was feeling a little better. At least someone else was mad at Joe too. He went inside to get more of the supplies, and when as he came out of the store, Miss Abigail was there and smiling at him.

"Oh Hoss, I wondered if your brother was here with you?"

"Which brother would that be, ma'am?"

"Oh, Hoss, you are so charming and innocent. Why, your older brother, Adam, of course."

"No ma'am, he's not. If'n you have a message for him, I could deliver it if'n you wante me to."

Hoss was hoping it would be something nasty so he could slam both his brothers with bad news. Abigail disappointed him thoroughly though.

"I so would like to see Adam to discuss some of the history lessons I was planning to teach. Do you suppose he would be free this afternoon if I made the trip out there to see him?"

Hoss started thinking hard then. "Why, Miss Abigail, I'm sure brother, Adam, would have time for you. In fact, perhaps you ought to plan on staying for dinner and then Adam could drive you back to town."

"Why, Hoss, that is a delightful idea, and thank you so much for the invitation.

Hoss felt a little badly about getting her hopes up but not too badly. Hoss was whistling as he drove the wagon home and put the supplies away.

Joe came up behind him as he was unloading the buckboard. "Hey Hoss, what are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing in particular, I guess. Hey, Joe, Melissa said she 'would really really like to see' you. Oh yeah, she had fire smoldering in her eyes and her lips were all pouty like."

"Really, well I should probably take a ride into town to see her then. Tell Pa I won't be home for dinner."

Hoss had trouble controlling the snicker he had inside thinking about the reception Joe was going to get.

Watching Joe leaving, Adam was the next to greet Hoss. "Where's Joe going off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, he wants to go see Melissa. Say, Adam, Miss Abigail said she was coming out here to see you about some history lessons and such, and would be staying for dinner and then you could drive her back to town after dinner."

"Oh no, Hoss, Pa wanted me to head over to Carson City to pick up those lumber contracts. I was going to go tomorrow but the weather is so fine, I think I'll go now. Tell Pa for me, please, and make any apologies to Miss Abigail if you would, please."

"Well, Adam, she's gonna be darn disappointed. Maybe you ought to stay home a bit longer and head to Carson tomorrow."

"No, no, please tell her it couldn't be helped. I'll be back in a few days."

Hoss walked inside and asked where their guest was, and Ben said she was resting upstairs in the guest bedroom because she was so tired from all the activities with his brothers. Hoss told his Pa where his brothers had gone. Ben was a bit surprised that they would leave so suddenly, but he knew better than to be surprised by those sons of his. Ben said Hoss ought to go check on their guest to see if she was feeling any better after her nap. Hoss knocked quietly in case she was still sleeping, but he heard her answer and opened the door to see her smile when she saw him.

"Ma'am, how about that quiet ride to the meadow I was telling you about? We could just relax there and watch the clouds go by."

"Oh, Hoss, it would be lovely to do something so peaceful. I've been looking forward to that ride you promised me. Let me change into something more appropriate seeing the sights with you, and I'll be right down. Oh, Hoss, thank you. I'm all excited."

"I'll just get Hop Sing to pack us a little something for a picnic, and I'll hitch up the carriage too."

"Be sure to pack a blanket or two, Hoss. It can get a bit chilly in the early evening, and we may have to snuggle under a blanket to stay warm."

"Oh, yes, Miss Catherine, I'll do that. I will surely do that!"


End file.
